


O colapso de duas estrelas.

by Supernova07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernova07/pseuds/Supernova07
Summary: Sirius sempre gostou como o nome estalava em sua língua ao pronunciá-lo. "Bella" era sonoramente intenso, como a prima, para logo em seguida deslizar em "trix" - uma serpente sorrateira.(Ou o relacionamento de Sirius e Bella ao longo dos anos.)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Kudos: 4





	1. Primos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cinco curtas lembranças desse relacionamento que você quer desviar os olhos, mas não consegue.

Capítulo I.

_Primos_

"O 11 e o 13, o 17 e o 19, o 41 e o 43 - Os matemáticos os chamam de números primos gêmeos: ademais de ter a particularidade de que só podem dividir-se entre si e entre o número 1 , permanecem próximos, mas, nunca chegam a tocar-se (...) O Príncipe e a Princesa se conhecem na infância e até a idade adulta, uma força que não entendem, muito mais poderosa que o seu desejo e cruel como o azar, os aproxima e os distancia."

Autor desconhecido

xx

Bellatrix e Sirius.

O nome dela conectado ao seu, sempre foi assim. Quando crianças, as semelhanças eram tão gritantes que pareciam ser gêmeos – cabelos negros, dois abismos no lugar dos olhos, temperamento difícil e uma risada arrogante.

Sob o olhar infantil de Sirius, Bella era surreal. Por muitas vezes, os olhos dela o queimavam em uma estranha curiosidade, eram em ocasiões assim - festas na Mansão Black, jantares em família - que seus olhares em êxtase se cruzavam e a mesma constatação formava-se em suas mentes: eram iguais.

Sirius não se recorda de ter sido próximo da prima em algum momento. Eles dificilmente trocavam palavras, os lábios de Bella permanentemente selados, embora notasse de forma quase imperceptível um certo divertimento no canto da boca dela.

Bellatrix.

Sirius sempre gostou como o nome estalava em sua língua ao pronunciá-lo. "Bella" era sonoramente intenso, como a prima, para logo em seguida deslizar em "trix" - uma serpente sorrateira. Era a definição perfeita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lo-li-ta: a ponta da língua faz uma viagem de três passos pelo céu-da-boca abaixo e, no terceiro, bate nos dentes. Lo. Li. Ta."
> 
> Sim, essa última parte teve grande influência de Nabokov porque é simplesmente um trecho maravilhoso.


	2. Orion e Canis

_Capítulo II_

_Orion e Canis._

_Assim amam-se agora se odiando. O espelho embaciado, já Narciso em Narciso não se mira: se torturam se ferem não se largam que o inferno de Narciso é ver que o admiravam de mentira._

_Ferreira Gullar - Narciso em Narciso_.

xx

Bellatrix tinha apenas dez anos quando sentiu ódio de Sirius pela primeira vez. Eram duas crianças deitadas sobre a grama bem aparada e escura, acima de suas cabeças, o brilho era intenso e inconfundível, não havia como se atentar a outras estrelas que a rodeavam. Sirius.

O garotinho ao seu lado parecia ignorar o fato que herdara o nome da estrela mais brilhante que já viram, os olhos não piscavam, atordoados com o espetáculo há anos-luz de distância. Bella não o fitou, mas a presença do primo no jardim a sufocava.

Os punhos pequenos fecharam-se em angústia e raiva. Ela manteve-se ali por horas e só se permitiu fechar os olhos cheios de lágrimas quando o amanhecer surgiu timidamente e os raios solares engoliram Sirius, tornando a estrela inapreciável.

Nunca sentiu tanto prazer em ver a luz do dia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É sempre difícil escrever no ponto de vista da Bellatrix. Colocando todo o caos e insanidade desse universo e ainda sim não seria o suficiente pra torná-lo dela.


	3. Transgressão

**Capítulo III**

_Transgressão_

_Se eu fosse outra pessoa, fazia-lhes, a todos, a vontade._

_Assim como sou, tenham paciência!_

_Vão para o diabo sem mim,_

_Ou deixem-me ir sozinho para o diabo!_

_Para que havemos de ir juntos? L_

_Revisited –Fernando Pessoa_

_xx_

Sirius não se lembra quando tudo realmente mudou. Não foi de um dia para ou outro - o desprezo cresceu lento e gradual, mas o ódio sempre esteve ali, certamente. Até quando nem mesmo sabia o que essa palavra significava, sempre esteve.

Curtas memórias como aquela do velho gato da família com as entranhas expostas na sala de estar, o sorriso de Bellatrix, os olhos em apreciação – as orbes brilhavam – rubros na escuridão. A garota ria, como se o corpo aos seus pés fosse uma grande piada.

Eram tênues lembranças...

...os dedos percorrendo a tão histórica tapeçaria de sua família, podia ouvir a voz distante de Regulus ecoando ideologias anti-trouxas, como se estivessem ensaiadas antes mesmo de saírem de sua boca desprezível.

Os olhos de Sirius pararam conscientes sobre o buraco chamuscado enquanto seus lábios arquearam-se em um sorriso maroto. Marius Black - seu tio-avô e único aborto da família, sua existência fora despercebida e mencioná-lo era a pior ofensa a se fazer. Desejou arduamente ter seu rosto queimado também, fora daquela estúpida tapeçaria, tornando-a macabra com mais uma mancha escura, mais um defeito ao qual não poderiam ignorar. Regulus o desprezaria ainda mais, e Bella - para o desespero de Sirius - jogaria a cabeça para trás em uma risada desumana, o pescoço de porcelana seria exposto e os cachos escuros cairiam em cascata sobre os ombros, serpenteando a cintura fina. Detalhes que ele nunca teve a intenção de gravar, mas eram intrínsecos quando se tratava de sua prima.

Sirius nunca fora um crente em destino ou predestinação, mas ironicamente, vinte dias depois, saía sorrateiro pela porta dos fundos da Mansão Black para nunca mais voltar.

Não deveria ter olhado para trás naquela noite, mas olhou. Deparou-se com um par de olhos semelhantes aos seus o fitando em fúria. Ao contrário do que esperava, Bellatrix não sorria. 


	4. Toujours Pour

**Capítulo IV.**

_Toujours Pour_

_Elimine meus olhos: eu poderei te ver,_  
 _Arranque meus ouvidos: eu poderei te ouvir,_  
 _E sem pés poderei caminhar até você,_  
 _E sem boca ainda poderei te invocar._  
 _Corte meus braços, eu te segurarei_  
 _Com meu coração como se uma mão fosse,_  
 _Pare meu coração, e meu cérebro baterá,_  
 _E incendeie meu cérebro,_  
 _Então te carregarei em meu sangue_.

Poema de Rainer Maria Rilke feito para Lou Salomé.

xx

Sirius a viu uma vez em Askaban. Os lábios de Bellatrix estavam cobertos de sangue.

Era apenas um detalhe.

Os dias transformavam-se em meses, que arrastavam-se em anos, até ele parar de contar. A pele de Sirius era um pedaço de carne fria e acinzentada, o corpo já não respondia como antes, assim como a mente. Depois de um tempo naquele lugar, seus gritos foram substituídos por risadas lascivas – assim como as dela.

Bellatrix era o detalhe.

O suor, as feridas abertas, o cheiro de morte, o ranger das celas, Dementadores, e consequentemente, o frio.

Os olhos humanos são capazes de identificar, em média, trinta tons de cinza, Sirius não duvidava disso em Askaban.

Mas ela era o detalhe.

Porque ria em descontrole, porque sabia que o fim era o mesmo para ambos, ria por saber que ele era inocente, ria porque eram dois miseráveis compartilhando a mesma insanidade, a mesma desgraça, o mesmo sangue.

" _Toujours pour"._

Não negaria, nem se pudesse, nem se quisesse.

O detalhe.

Cinza, cinza, cinza.

Vermelho.

Sangue nos lábios de sua prima e um emaranhado de tons de cinza, foi o que ela se tornou.

Desejou que os Dementadores levassem aquela imagem também.

Bella usava um batom carmesim da última vez que ele a vira no Beco Diagonal.

Deixou que ela o seguisse naquela noite - a caça e o caçador. A risada estridente da bruxa ecoava em seu ouvido. Em um instante, tinha os dedos fincados na garganta translúcida dela, no outro, os lábios vermelhos chocando-se contra o seus.

Enfim, deixou-se dominar por aquele sentimento que lhe arruinou por anos.

Beijou-a na boca, nos seios, entre suas pernas. Foi brusco, seco, primitivo. Não havia nada para comparações.

Quando terminaram, as mãos de Sirius tremiam vertiginosamente, enquanto a sensação impassível de traição arrebentava-lhe o peito de forma lenta e difusa. Amava Lily, Tiago, Remus e Marlene.

Sua doce Marlene.

O cheiro azedo de Bellatrix, porém, mantinha-se incrustado em cada poro do seu corpo. Esfregou os dedos sobre a camiseta branca com violência, enojado com o batom escarlate que se espalhava cada vez mais no tecido. Um lembrete imperativo de que ele era, acima de tudo, um Black.

Amava Lily e Tiago, Remus, Marlene, mas Bellatrix era seu subconsciente.


	5. Supernova

**Capítulo V**

_Supernova_

_Supernova: . são objetos celestes pontuais com luz extremamente intensa e com duração de alguns meses, as supernovas representam o começo da fase final da evolução das estrelas de grande massa que exauriram suas fontes convencionais de energia_. 

_Como explicar que o homem, um animal tão predominantemente construtivo, seja tão apaixonadamente propenso a destruição? Talvez porque seja uma criatura volúvel, de reputação duvidosa. Ou talvez porque seu único propósito na vida seja perseguir um objetivo, algo que, ao ser atingido, não é mais vida, mas o princípio da morte._

_Fiódor Dostoiévski_

xx

Sirius revidou um soco naquele rosto patético, com grande satisfação, observou como quem contempla a mais bela obra-prima, o sangue de Lucius Malfoy escorrer de seu nariz pontudo. Sangue puro por toda parte, sorriu.

Foi quando ele a viu em meio aos vultos negros, apesar da máscara prateada lhe cobrir a face, o cabelo selvagem a denunciou. Bellatrix retirou o adereço para fitá-lo diretamente nos olhos e ele, por sua vez, se curvou em uma saudação teatral. Para Sirius era um excitante jogo perigos, uma armadilha na qual não se define quem é caça e caçador. Raciocínio lógico. Como esgrima, à espera de uma ação e reação. Dedicou a sua prima, todas as azarações que conhecia.

E ainda que fosse loucura e masoquismo, ele não a mataria naquela noite. Nem se pudesse, nem se quisesse.

"É o melhor que pode fazer, Bella?", sorriu ao vê-la cair.

Distraiu-se com a imagem do garoto ao seu lado duelando contra Malfoy, a cena diante dos seus olhos mesclava-se com a lembrança agridoce do jovem que um dia fora um irmão para ele. Sirius estava delirando.

"Muito bem, Tiago!", as palavras escaparam de sua boca antes mesmo de formulá-las em pensamento. Quis dizer a Harry que tudo ficaria bem, mas um brilho estonteante lhe cegou acertando o peito. Os pés de Sirius procuraram apoio, mas encontraram o vazio.

Enfim, o silêncio.

xx

Entre flashes de luzes, ela viu o rosto de Sirius.

Ele ainda tinha um olhar zombeteiro quando o feitiço ricocheteou seu corpo.

Foram três longos segundos para Bellatrix. Bastava-lhe três segundos para irritar seu primo mais novo. Três segundos para morder o lóbulo de sua orelha e ouvi-lo gemer. Três segundos para proferir uma maldição. Duas palavras familiares. Míseros segundos entre vida e morte. Três segundos para o sorriso do homem desvencilhar-se de seus lábios.

O corpo dele projetou-se para trás enquanto sumia no Arco da Morte. Automaticamente, Bellatrix se lembrou da estrela de intenso brilho que uma vez vira sumir diante da luz do dia. Era como se Sirius nunca tivesse existido. Foram exatamente três segundos em confusão, a estranha sensação de suas veias sendo corroídas. 

Sirius Black estava morto. 

Os gritos de Harry Potter ecoavam por todo o Departamento de Mistérios, foi o suficiente para fazê-la emergir do que pareceram ser horas debaixo d'água. Seus lábios se arquearam para esboçar o sorriso costumeiro, riu em incredulidade diante do garoto que corria em sua direção.

"Eu matei Sirius Black! Eu matei Sirius Black!", os pulmões queimavam em euforia e dor.

"Eu matei Sirius Black!"


End file.
